Here By Me
by Amanda Hawthorn
Summary: She hadn't been the same Fiona who came back to him after two months in prison. He'd just been so elated to have her back with him that he'd chosen to ignore the worries that ate away at him whenever he caught her staring off into space.Post season 5


**Disclaimer: Burn Notice still doesn't belong to me unfortunately.**

**Rating T**

_**She hadn't been the same Fiona who came back to him after two months in prison. He'd just been so elated to have her back with him that he'd chosen to ignore the worries that ate away at him whenever he caught her staring off into space.**_

**A/N: This story is set post season 5. With season 6 approaching I think we're all feeling a little worried for Fiona and Michael and what the future holds for them both. I hope this provides a little stress relief for everyone.**

**Thank you to Purdy's pal, DaisyDay and JediSkysinger for reading through this for me. **

Here By Me

A crack of lightning lit up the loft causing Michael to sit bolt upright in the bed. His eyes darted around the empty space as he gasped for breath, his heart thundering wildly in his chest. Closing his eyes briefly he took a few moments to remember that he wasn't alone in the bed anymore and he could take comfort from the woman beside him.

Laying back down he turned onto his side and reached across to the other side of the bed but stopped suddenly when he realised that the bed was empty.

"Fi…" he called her name as he sat up in the bed again, the sheet pooling around his thighs. A cool breeze encompassed his body causing him to shiver slightly as he turned to look towards the open balcony door.

When realisation dawned he could already feel the worry swirling in the pit of his stomach. She hadn't been the same Fiona who came back to him after two months in prison. He'd just been so elated to have her back with him that he'd chosen to ignore the worries that ate away at him whenever he caught her staring off into space.

He just wanted her to be happy, and he thought now that she was back home where she belonged that everything would fall back into place, but it hadn't. Pushing the sheet aside he moved towards the edge of the bed and got to his feet before reaching down to pull the comforter off of the floor. With a heavy sigh he tried to force the worry to the back of his mind but when he reached the door and pushed it open wider, what he saw didn't appease his fears.

"Fi…" he spoke her name again when he stepped out onto the balcony, shivering slightly when his bare feet came into contact with the cold floor. "You need to come inside, it's freezing out here."

When she didn't answer him he sighed heavily and edged closer towards the lounger. He watched her worriedly when she continued to stare straight ahead, not even acknowledging that he was there beside her.

Reaching out a hand he touched her bare shoulder, gasping suddenly when her cold skin cooled his fingers.

"Fiona…come inside."

"I can't…" she told him in a strained voice as she slowly turned around to face him. "It's too…_claustrophobic_…in there."

Michael's breath caught in his throat when he saw the anguish in her eyes. In all the time he'd known her he had never seen her looking so alone and that scared him more than anything he'd ever felt before. He wanted to be able to tell her that everything was going to be okay now, but he couldn't seem to find the right words.

Moving closer he sat down onto the edge of the lounger and opened the comforter wide to wrap it around his shoulders before he moved her forward so he could slide in behind her. Wordlessly he shifted backwards and pulled her with him, wrapping her cold body up within his comforter clad arms.

She shifted against him to lean into his warmth, her whole body craving his touch as turned around and buried herself deeper into his chest. Her head moved so she was cradled beneath his chin, seeking his comfort when the hopelessness of the last few months poured out of her. Closing her eyes, she clung to him, desperate for his healing presence to banish every ounce of sorrow from her heart.

Michael slid one of his hands up to her shoulder, his soothing touch sending waves of comfort through her tired body. He wanted to hold her close and keep her safe forever, to banish the demons that her incarceration had created. Leaning down slightly he kissed her hair and tilted up her chin so he could get a better look at her face.

"Tell me what to do?" he asked quietly as his breath fanned her face. "If you want a new place we'll start looking for one tomorrow…anything you want…"

Fiona's eyes welled with emotion as she thought of all the lonely nights alone when she had dreamt of being with him like this. She'd tried to tell herself that her sacrifice was worth it, that she had managed to put an end to Anson's blackmail plans. She just didn't realise it would be so hard.

"I want to be with you," she whispered against him, keeping her eyes closed so she wouldn't have to see the worry in his eyes. She was broken; her defensive walls tumbled around her to leave her vulnerable against him. He could see for himself now just how scared she actually was, so there was no point anymore in pretending.

Michael gazed down at her in awe. Her face was pale and streaked with tears, but to him she had never looked more beautiful. Lifting a shaky hand to her face, he touched her skin with a feather light touch stroking a finger across her damp cheek. He wanted her to feel safe again; he wanted her to know that he wouldn't cause her any more pain. Caressing her face gently, he hoped the touch would entice her to open her eyes. When she leaned into his hand and a sigh escaped her lips, he found his voice once more.

"Fiona?"

"Hmmm?" she mumbled as she burrowed herself into his warmth, content to stay in his arms.

"Are you planning on us sleeping out here all night?"

Fiona's eyes snapped open and she turned her face upwards to gaze at him. The thought of spending another night without him suddenly caused her to push herself further into his warmth. "Will you stay out here with me if I said yes?"

"Yes," he whispered, his voice catching in his throat as he inclined his head to smile down at her. "But I'd make you wear more clothes…"

"And here I was thinking you liked me out of my clothes," she told him with a coy smile. "Are you telling me I should keep them on now?"

Michael could almost swear his heart stopped beating the second she uttered those words. He smiled down at her as he tightened his hold on her body. "I think…" he whispered as he peppered feather soft kisses over her ear, "…you should stay…just as you are…"

"So should you," she whispered as she shifted further around to slide a hand over his bare chest before her lips followed the same path.

Her touch only served to fuel his desires for her and he fought to keep the three words that he'd been aching to say from slipping out of his lips. "I missed you."

Fiona gulped visibly with his words and became acutely aware of his closeness. Since she had been released neither of them had spoken about the note she'd left for him or of the confessions she'd poured out in those written words. In her cold cell, while she was lying alone and wishing for a moment like this one, she'd spoken the words into the darkness, over and over…so why couldn't she tell him now?

"I really did miss you," he told her again as he placed another kiss onto her cheek, finding more courage with every passing second. Lifting his fingers to her chin he traced her jaw and smiled down at her when her eyes fluttered closed. He loved this woman more than he had ever loved anyone before in his life and he knew he couldn't survive without her again.

Fiona opened her eyes and found herself unable to pull away from him. She held his gaze, enraptured by him, silently willing him to understand that every emotion he could possibly be feeling, she was feeling it too.

Michael watched her eyes flutter closed as he descended on her lips, so close that her breath blended with his. Every second brought them closer, until his lips grazed hers lightly to bring the words of love back into the forefront of his mind. He pressed closer to her body, the firmness of his mouth becoming more demanding and she whimpered softly when she felt his tongue probing her bottom lip, begging for entry.

Fiona's hand slid up his chest then up towards his neck as she opened her mouth to him, giving him everything she possessed. He moved closer, his kisses becoming almost desperate as he pulled her against his body. He needed to feel every inch of her just to prove to himself that this wasn't a dream. They had been kept apart for far too long, and when she reached up behind him to pull his head down closer to her, he knew he could never live his life without her again.

She groaned softly when his fingers traced the small of her back and sank further into him. She edged even closer, needing to feel every part of him against her. Their separation had had more than a desolate effect on her, it had increased her need. She craved his touch almost desperately, needing him like she needed to breathe. She'd lived with her regrets every single day without him and she didn't ever want to feel that way again.

His lips broke away from hers suddenly as he opened his eyes. They stared at each other breathlessly, trying to gain some control of their wandering hands, but neither could seem to bear to pull away.

"I need you…" she whispered as she leaned into him to kiss his chin. Drawing back slightly she focused on his lips before she lifted her eyes to meet his love enriched gaze. The emotions in his eyes caused her to lift herself a little higher in his lap and move closer to rest her forehead against his. She loved him, she had always loved him and no matter how many times she told herself in prison that she should let him go so he could be happy, she knew she would never be able to let him go.

Closing her eyes she buried her face into the crook of his neck and relished the feel of his body around her. She hated feeling so vulnerable but she couldn't seem to stop the overwhelming feeling of desolation that had lingered inside her from her time behind bars. Tears flooded her eyes as she burrowed deeper into him, letting the security of his arms soothe the ache away.

They stayed that way for a few more moments before she slowly began to move. Lifting her head she sought out his gaze, knowing that whatever happened from now on they would get through it together.

"Hello," she smiled beautifully as she came toward him and snaked her arms around his neck.

Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her closer into his body and placed tiny kisses into her hair before pulling back slightly so he could look into her eyes.

"Hi."

They gazed at each other adoringly before she leant in to press a soft kiss onto his lips only to pull away to smile up at him. "Maybe we should go back inside."

"Yeah?" he asked with a teasing smile.

"Yes," she grinned before placing another kiss onto his lips, this time lingering for a few seconds more than the previous one. Pulling away again she threaded her fingers through his short hair before closing the tiny gap between them to kiss him again.

Michael couldn't help it, her touch always rendered him powerless and when she ran her tongue delicately over his bottom lip, begging for entry, he readily complied.

He pulled her closer, his need to feel her against him overpowering every other thought in his mind. "Missed…you…" he whispered in between kisses, "…so…much."

"…Mmm…" she moaned against his lips, "…missed you…too…"

Michael's lips left hers to kiss a blazing trail of fire down and across her throat, before kissing his way back up towards her lips.

"Bed?" he managed when her lips hungrily sought out his again while she urged his body backwards until they both sank down further into the lounger.

Fiona broke the kiss, her breath coming in shallow gasps. Shaking her head she slowly gravitated towards him again touching her lips to his, once, twice, until they sank into each other. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, pressing herself against him until the force of her kiss caused him to groan beneath her. His hands trailed up her body to tangle in her hair, pulling her head closer to his with a force so strong she thought she was going to ignite right there.

Tearing her mouth away from his abruptly, she tried to control her ragged breathing. They gazed at each other; both shocked by the intenseness of the kiss. Dark desire swirled around her when his fingertips trailed across her skin, only to be followed by burning kisses until his lips found her neck. All thoughts flew in a thousand different directions when he began placing small nuzzling kisses over her soft flesh

She gasped again at the sensations he was evoking in her body; it had been so long since they'd been together, her incarceration dampening the passion until this very moment. Raising her head to give him better access to her neck, she urged him onwards when she gasped his name.

His hands enticed further shivers from her body as he trailed his fingers sensually over her exposed flesh. He was forever amazed by how her skin was always so silken beneath his touch and how she never failed to ignite the fire that had simmered inside for her for so many years. Pushing the comforter away from her shoulders, his hands travelled lower, seeking to end the aching desire that coursed through them.

Arching her back she groaned his name and threaded her fingers through his hair, keeping his mouth connected to her sensitive body. She hummed his name as he suckled her skin, his gentleness causing the ache inside her to build until it could no longer be contained. Her hands came alive and began a slow exploration of his body until they were fused together, skin on skin.

Michael gasped with the contact, chanting her name over and over while she reached down to encircle him in her hands. Her enticing touch only fuelled his desire, bringing him to passionate peeks only to pull him away from the brink of bliss before he could slide over the edge. His need to kiss her overpowered his senses and he found himself reaching for her blindly, his lips searching for hers in the passionate haze that surrounded his body.

"Michael," she gasped when he kissed his way back up her throat until he came to her lips bringing wave after wave of pleasure to ripple throughout her body when she reached for him and guided him into her body. He joined her in ecstasy, merging their bodies as he moved within her, igniting the fire that roared into a flame whenever they made love.

They moved together, keeping perfect rhythm, pushing each other over the edge almost simultaneously. Michael gasped her name when she collapsed against him, breathing heavily into his neck while she tried to regain some control over her senses.

Michael's hands slid up and down her back as he planted kisses into her hair, relishing the feel of her warm naked body pressed against his. He closed his eyes when she pressed her lips against his neck before she slid her hands up his chest to push herself upwards in his lap.

"We should go inside," she told him softly, breaking into a smile when his eyes sparked with love. "I'm ready…"

"Yeah?" he asked as he caught her gaze. "You sure?"

"I'm sure," she whispered, moving forward to press a kiss against his lips before pulling back to gaze down at him. "I love you, Michael…"

End


End file.
